Roses Are RED, Violets Are BLU
by Jestermation
Summary: When Gambit, a kind hearted young RED Pyro goes for a walk one evening, nothing could prepare him for who he would meet and the consequenses that would follow. Love, Hurt, Violence, Humour, Romance.
1. Chapter 1: Friendly Escape

**Roses Are RED Violets Are BLU**

**Chapter 1: Friendly Escape**

Gambit sighed as he stared out of his window, another beautiful day, sunny, cloudless, everything one could expect for early spring. The Pyro didn't care much for hot weather, dodging bullets in his flame retardant suit was hard enough without it being stuffy too.

Today however, was a cease fire due to the announcer being away on her own important matters.

"Man, if I stay cooped up in here any longer ill go crazy" the pyromaniac scoffed lightly to himself and ran his fingers through his blonde hair. "Time for a walk..."

Warm air greeted the Pyro's face as he opened the iron clad door to the outside, humidity grasped gently at his lungs as he took in a deep breath of air. The pyromancer was lost in his own appreciation for nature, so much so that he hadn't noticed RED's resident Scout, Joey, waving his hand impolitely in front of his face.

"Yo? Gambit? You even listenin'?" Gambit shook himself from his hypnotic daydream and grinned apologetically,

"oh, sorry Joey I didn't see you there! Was there anything you needed?"

The Scout raised an eyebrow "uhm, ya bout to walk outta the base? Whatta bout BLU?"

he gestured across the battlefield to the opposing teams residence,

"that snipe of there's will pin ya to tha wall the minute he sees ya out there!"

Gambit stared blankly at the sky "then i'll just get sent to respawn, no biggie?"

Joey frowned at the reply he was given

"oh yeah sure that could work, 'cept the respawn don't work on days of ceasefire, you know that!"

The Pyro shifted his gaze over to the BLU base and back to his motor mouthed comrade,

"BLU team dont work on days of ceasefire either, i'll be back later, try not to miss me too much!"

Joey folded his arms and leaned against the splintered door frame, calling after his fiery friend "aight! But dont say I didn't warn ya! Jus' don't come cryin' ta me when ya dead!"

NOTE: This is a very short chapter, ill be uploading longer ones soon!


	2. Chapter 2: The Sandman

**Chapter 2: The Sandman.**

Gambit stared at his shadow as it walked faithfully by his side, noticing that he had become more toned since being recruited as a mercenary for RED. Using his shadow as a mirror the Pyro flexed his biceps. Bigger, yes. But not by much.

As the sun began to rest on the brow of the horizon, Gambit couldnt help but peer over to the looming mass of the BLU base. Reflecting on what the Scout had said before he left,

"I have nothing to worry about, Joey was wrong..." Gambit sat down and patted the soft sand beneath him,

"BLU wouldnt attack in ceasefire, they're all probably keeping cool inside with that fancy air-conditioning of theirs..."

"Yeah, most of em are..."

The Pyro's eyes widened in shock as his previous thoughts out loud were responded to by a gritty Australian accent. Gambit didn't look back, he was terrified. Assuming that no one would be around the pyromaniac has not brought with him any weapons. Not one line of defence, or his actual team clothing for that matter.

The shadow of the Australian hung over the Pyro in a few seconds of sickening silence before sitting next to him. The BLU Sniper, Mick Mundy.

"Dont look so stiff, lad. I aint here for trouble." His voice was deep and washed over in a somewhat relaxed tone. The young Pyro however, remained unconvinced.

"Is that so? What are you here for then, BLU Sniper.."

The bushman cracked his knuckles and laid down, "same thing your ere for, Mate"

Gambit watched from the corner of his eye, calculating any possible moves the enemy could make when he spoke up again

" if your really that spooked im goin' to try kill ya then jus' get up n go. I wont be chasin' after yer."

The Pyro couldn't help but feel taken back by the sharpshooter, he was after all, the enemy. But something in Gambits heart and head told him that he wasnt at risk.

The fire-starter smirked and leaned back, propping himself up on his elbows,

"nah, I don't really feel like moving..." The assassin looked over to him, eyebrow raised.

"and besides...I was here first." Mick gave an unimpressed smirk as he watched the young firebug grin at him in a triumphant manner.

"What's your name, lad?"

Gambits grin faded,

"should I be telling you such information, Sniper? You are the enemy after all. I can hardly be expected to comply."

The Pyro observed his BLU enemy processing what had been said, his emotions ranging from "_what a cheeky bastard!_" to "_smart kid_,"

in the end the Australian just sighed, "alright then, I'll go first. Mick Mundy, ex professional tracker of the Aussie outback and mercenary of Builders League United..."

Gambits mouth opened slightly, it was completely unheard of for the enemy to freely give information out about themselves. The Sniper watched patiently for the young pyrotechnic to respond with his own name. Silence.

After five minutes of gazing out into the vast expanse of 2Forts surrounding desert, Gambit turned to face the BLU bushman and tilted his head slightly, much to the discomfort of the Australian.

"Somethin' ya wanna say, mate?.."

The Pyro continued to stare but shook his head in response to the Snipers words

"no, its nothing. Off the subject but I was just looking at your scar, how'd ya get it?"

Micks face softened to the Pyro's curiosity

"a run in with one of yours. The back stabbin' spook..."

Gambits face lit up slightly

"oh! Our Spy? Nah he isn't so bad once you get to know him. Cruso is just very...active, thats all."

The Sniper ran his fingers over the scar on his cheek, recalling the sharp sting of the balisong blade,

"so thats his name eh? Cruso? I'll have to remember that..."

Gambits eyes dropped to the floor, mentally scolding himself for giving away a team mates personal intel.

"our spoi is a little more calm of mind set should I say"

The Pyro crossed his legs and listened intently as the Sniper continued

"Jacques is a good few years ahead of your spook, not often you'll find his knife in ya back. Yeah, the ol' snake is slowin' down. We'll be lookin' for a new one soon enough."

Gambits expression became concerned and hardened

"but what happens...what happens when your Spy can no longer do his job?"

The Sniper gave a small huff, his face remaining calm

"the day Jacques cant do the job he's required to do will be the day he is discarded and replaced... He will be taken outside the respawn boarders of 2Fort and discharged via firing squad..."

The RED mercenary opened his mouth to protest when Mick continued,

" I know what your gonna say, lad. No, it ain't right, in fact its a damn shame. But Jacques knows his contracts terms, he signed on the dotted line...And he's ready."

The bushman rubbed the back of his neck, he didn't show it but the thought alone of one of his longest working colleagues being sentenced to death after all he had done for his team made him sick, made his muscles tense. Disgusted and disturbed every fibre of his being.

"In a year, maybe two, he will be taken before the announcer and disposed of. Shortly after we'll get a new spook sent to us, that's just the way things go round ere..."

Gambits eyes narrowed as he watched for any sign of sorrow in the enemies face. Nothing.

The fifteen minutes of silence that followed were awkward and uncomfortable, neither mercenary wanted to discuss the previous topic any further.

By now the sun had almost completely sunk into the vast horizon of the desert.

"I had best be heading back to my base, its getting dark."

Mick watched as the RED Pyromancer stood up and dusted himself down,

"I have a busy day of training tomorrow, ceasefire or not"

The sniper tipped his hat and nodded

"righto. Well, see ya, Pyro."

As the bushman stood and began to walk away the young RED spoke up behind him,

"Its Gambit...My name is Gambit."

Mick paused mid walk, he never looked back but a small smirk tugged at his lips.

"_Gambit...heh..._"


	3. Chapter 3: I Spy

**Chapter 3: I Spy**

Since the encounter with the RED Pyrotechnic, Mick had kept a close eye on the young firebug. Watching him carefully from his nest. He had never noticed it before but Gambit was surprisingly agile when he trained, destroying his moving targets with ease. The BLU sniper adjusted his scope and observed what effect each weapon of the Pyro's arsenal did. Very precise, very deadly, very-

The smell of thick cigarette smoke clouded the bushman's senses

"I dunno why ya bother cloakin' when I can smell ya, you old spook..."

a gravely chuckle reverberated around the lookout as a cyan figure rippled into sight, the mans body shimmering like water before materializing into a solid mass.

"Jou 'av been watching dat Pyro for quite some time, 'E interests jou?"

Mick's eyes stayed firmly fixed to his scope as he replied to the Frenchman

"Mmh. Wouldn't call it interest, mate..."

The Spy folded his arms

"tsk tsk Mick, jou know it is against zhe rules to shoot in ceasefire do jou not?"

The Sniper scowled,

"you know me better than that surely. The lad is quick, light on 'is feet. Thought it best to learn his movements for when the ol' bitch gets back."

Jacques raised a thinning eyebrow and scoffed

"I wouldnt call ze announcer such harsh words, mon ami, she might hear jou. Heh heh"

Mick feigned a frightened look and waved the old frenchman a dismissive hand, one of which the BLU Spy obliged by evaporating before the Sniper.

"Heh...Old spook."

~ 2 Days Later

Evening in the RED base was unusually quiet, the group sat around the dinner table, patiently waiting for each meal to be passed down. As usual the crimson Spy, Cruso, barely touched his food, apparently prodding it with his fork sustained him while the Scout shovelled as much food into his mouth as was humanly possible.

"So then ladies! You are all clear that the announcer has scheduled the next battle for tomorrow!"

Frank barked at his comrades and watched as each of them nodded in acceptance, all except one.

"ARE YOU LISTENING MAGGOT! I ASKED IF YOU WERE CLEAR ON TOMORROWS BATTLE! I AM NOT REPEATING MYSELF AGAIN MUMBLES!"

The young Pyro shook his head, freeing himself from deep thought and stared at the Soldier now leaning over him,

"...Sir yes sir..."

Franks gaze burned into Gambits skull from under his helmet until after what felt like a lifetime he turned on his feels and marched back to his spot at the table.

After staring at his plate of chips, Gambit stood and excused himself, paying little attention to the puzzled looks been thrown at him,

"I'm sorry...I need to take a walk, need to get into the...uh...battle spirit..."

Frank saluted him, obviously not aware of the Pyro's weak excuse to leave the table, but in Gambits eyes as long as his lie made the domineering Soldier happy then any lie was fine in his books.


	4. Chapter 4: Celebratory Agony

**Chapter 4: Celebratory Agony**

Gambit stared out across 2Forts surrounding dessert, slumped over and holding his knees within his arms. "Its always the same...When will this war end?..." A familiar voice spoke up behind him, "doubt it will...end I mean..."

The Pyro picked himself up slightly to see the BLU Sniper sat adjacent to him "I'd try not to think about it mate..." Gambit smiled sadly at the bushman and sighed, "It starts again tomorrow, doesn't it Mick..."

The Sniper pushed the tip of his hat upward, his eyes now clearly visable through his ember tinted aviators, "yup, the break was nice while it lasted, always good to get back to what I do best though." Gambits eyes narrowed as a concerned frown etched its way onto his face "tomorrow i'll be your enemy again, tomorrow it'll be your blue dot im running from..." his British voice becoming more sinister "..and my flames you'll be running from..."

Mick raised an eyebrow, slightly confused as to what the youngster was getting at

"kid, this is war, ya do realise that dontcha? We fight, we kill and are killed, yet we never actually die...Even if we feel every ounce o' agony that death brings..."

The Pyro's eyes were fixed on the Snipers as he continued "so yeah, you will be dodgin' my scopes dot n' ill be mindin' I dont get incinerated. Just like any other day before this one...why will tomorrows battle be any different?"

Gambits gaze drifted down to his hands, "no reason..." The Pyro hated this situation he had fallen into. Although they were nothing more than acquaintances, probably less to the Sniper, Gambit just did not like the thought of having to kill and fear someone who was actually a nice guy.

"Mate...Oi...Gambit!" The RED mercenary's head snapped upward, his eyes wide as Mick raised his voice to him, hints of concern in his eyes, "you alright, mate?"

"_...mate..._"

"I need to go. The team will be wondering where I am..." Micks eyes narrowed as he looked out across the two bases, noticing that the boy was already walking away when he stopped in his tracks.

"...Good luck Mick..."

The Sniper watched on in silence as the Pyro dragged himself back to his base. A whisper escaped the Australians lips,

"Good luck, kid..."

Early evening, the sounds of screams and gunfire echoed for miles around. War. Another battle to take command over another control point. A waste of time. These were the thoughts that ran through Gambits mind as he protected his comrades stood on the shining disk in the ground, pillars of flame keeping the BLU attacks at bay.

Beads of sweat ran down down his face from inside his flame retardant suit as he slowly circled the control points circumference. Soon enough the point was theirs, its once icy blue light now a warm red hue. The rest of the team soon charged onwards out of sight to the next control point, so far they had captured two of the four points. One more and they would win for the day.

Gambit lingered at the captured point, staring up at the BLU watchtower. Since the day began the Pyro had seen many of his comrades fall around him from the keen eye of the enemy Sniper. He had not yet been shot. Was it luck? Or perhaps the deadly assassin considered Gambit a friend and didn't want to plant a shell between his eyes? Regardless, the RED had realised that no shots had rung out from Micks nest for quite a while. In the Pyro's eyes this warranted investigation.

_*I shouldn't be doing this...Oh God...What if Frank finds out!*_ these were the thoughts that swam through Gambits head as he cautiously climbed the winding stairs to Mick's lookout. Paranoid thoughts were soon interrupted however as the approaching noise of footsteps.

_*Oh God. Someone's coming down the stairs.* _

His heart pounded in his chest, he felt like he would vomit. Gloved knuckles turned white as he gripped his trusty back-burner. If there was going to be a time to act, it was now.

Turning the corner of the stairwell Gambit pinned the approaching figure to the side of the wall with all the force he could muster. A low, muffled growl escaped the Pyromaniacs mask, he was terrified. Not built for close combat, his back-burner saw to it that all enemies were disposed of at a safe distance. It was only when one of the teams soldiers stray missiles exploded and lit up the wall did Gambit realise who he had in his grasp.

The RED Sniper stared lazily at his comrade, eyes glassy and uncaring of the fact he was being pushed uncomfortably into splintering wood.

"Bruce?...Why arnt you in your-..."

"Y' don't need to go up there, boy." the Australians voice was cold and monotone, "ain't nothin' up there for you to burn, Pyro."

Gambit released his grip on the Sniper, who silently walked back to the RED base, back to to his lookout nest. Where he should have been all along.

"_...Mick..._"

Before he reached the nest he knew what he would find, blood trickled down the top two stairs, making a small pool before the Pyros eyes. Gambit pushed the broken door open with a shaky hand. What he saw next shocked him. Blood. Staggering amounts of it strewn across the walls, empty bullet shells littering the floor. And a body.

The Pyro froze, his body nailed to the spot, "Mick?.." a shallowed breath escaped the battered man's lungs "MICK!" Gambit ran towards the body slumped in the nests corner "Mick, can you hear me?" his tone stern, a sigh of relief escaping from his lips when the Sniper nodded weakly.

"VICTORY"

The announcers withered voice rang out across the battlefield, RED had won today's battle. But now that the fight was over more problems were made. Gambit thought back to what the Scout has reminded him of the day he met Mick.

_*Respwan don't work on days of ceasefire... *_

And respawn doesn't work after a battle has ended.

"Shit..."

The Pyro lifted off his mask and gently raised the bushman's head. Upon studying his injuries it soon became apparent that he needed urgent medical attention.

Lacerations on his head and across his eye, shards of his own aviators compacted into his cheeks, his shirt was torn revealing heavy bruising on his ribs. Broken. His leg bared a deep clean cut, most likely from the blade of a Kukri.

The icing on the cake however, was the injury inflicted to the snipers right shoulder, a bullet wound with the circumference of a golf ball, spewing blood like some vial beast. Mick's entire right arm was drenched in fresh blood. Gambit took off one of his thick rubber gloves and pressed it against the gaping shoulder wound, the sniper groaned hoarsely as the agony intensified.

"I'm sorry, but the bleeding has to be stopped."

Mick opened a bruised eye, his vision wavering as the Pyro pressed down harder on the wound.

"s-stop..." the assassin gritted his teeth, a cold sweat running down his face and neck.

Gambit removed his glove from the Snipers shoulder and proceeded to try plug the wound with his own fingers. "Please try to be quiet, if someone finds us then we're both dead.." The Pyro gently scolded the BLU, ignoring the murderous glare of the injured Sniper. He could feel the blood begin to pressurize under his fingers.

At this point all other injuries had been forgotten, Mick's legs scrambled against the wooden floor, his left arm clawing at the man trying to help save his life. Pure burning agony washed over the Snipers face, draining the last of his previous colour. Jerking forward the bushman violently emptied what little contents of his stomach that he had and stared at Gambit, eyes wide. It was only then that the Pyro realised that the sudden movement had caused the hand stopping the flow of blood in the Snipers injury to bury itself deeper, the feeling of shattered bone against the REDs finger tips made him want to be sick.

"Mick...are you-"

The Australians head lolled, his limbs became heavy and rag doll-like. Unconscious. At this point Gambit was unsure of if the Snipers passing out was a good thing or not. He had stopped making noise that could attract unwanted attention, on the other hand fainting is never considered a good thing. The Pyro sat in front of the limp Sniper, wondering if he should have just gone back to his own base. No, he couldn't.

"what are jou doing..."

Gambits eyes widened, turning quickly to face the source of the voice, nothing there.

"Lay your weapons down and walk away..."

The RED unclipped his axe and flare from their holsters and threw them over the side of the nest, hearing the smash of his arsenal shattering on impact with the ground.

The voices source materialized before the terrified Pyro. The BLU Spy.

"My weapons are gone. But im not walking away from anything..."

The Frenchman took a few steps forward, inhaling the toxic fumes of his cigarette before rudely blowing smoke into the Pyro's face.

"What 'av jou done. Jou did this to him when jou knew ze battle would end any second..."

"NO!" Gambit stood sharply, slamming his fist against the wall in objection.

"It wasn't me! I was trying to help Mick! It was our Sniper, he did this!"

Jacques steely eyes narrowed "Bruce did zis eh? Does not surprise me..."

Gambit's sight was fixed on the Snipers as he spoke, "please, help him. Take him to your medic"

"Non.."

"What?"

"Non..I cannot" he took another drag of his cigarette before flicking it away "our medic is not one for healing outside of battle. 'E will be better off with jou...take zis."

Jacques unclipped the golden watch from around his wrist and handed it to the Pyro,

"Your cloaking watch...? But wont you need this?" Gambit raised an eyebrow as the Spy lit another cigarette. "take 'im to your base. Put ze watch on 'im so no one finds out what little secret jou are bringing in with jou...as for ze watch, that is what spares are for non?"

The young RED snapped the watch around Mick's wrist and turned the small dial on it, sure enough the injured mercenary began to fade out of sight.

Jacques helped scoop the Sniper up and carried him to the boarder of the RED base, handing the invisible bushman over to Gambit.

"Thank you, Jacques. I'll take good care of him."

The old Spy lit a cigarette and nodded, adjusting the dial on his spare cloaking watch he glanced up at the Pyro before evaporating into thin mist.

Friendship is a dangerous thing.


End file.
